I want to stay with you
by Murail
Summary: Just a one-shot between Sanzo and Goku. Enjoy! Please R&R!


**I want to stay with you**

Goku was silently sitting, waiting for his Sun to return from visit at the three aspects. The monks were surprised the boy was all day calm and quiet, lost in his thoughts. They were half afraid that he was planning some horrible game, which cause only problems and pissed Sanzo.

For them was fortune they can't read minds or they would be already freaked out. Goku wasn't thinking about any game, but he had something in his mind and that included Sanzo. The little saru wasn't a complicated person so his thoughts were quite simple too. At the beginning!

As he though about it more and more he wasn't sure if it would be so easy. It was three years now since Sanzo freed him from his cave and took him to this temple. It was three years when Sanzo was his Sun and guardian. The saru didn't want to change anything about it, so that's why he was thinking about it whole day.

Normally he wouldn't be so worried about anything but this time it was different. Everything started early that day when Goku woke up and couldn't find Sanzo anywhere. He thought that his Sun is somewhere in the temple and he decided to waiting for his return. But it took too long and Goku started be bored. He searched in the whole temple for Sanzo but he couldn't find him. It was almost time for meal when he overheard talk of two monks.

"That boy is a real pest. No wonder priest Sanzo has problems with him. Maybe the three aspects will convince him to let the boy go away. He shouldn't be in the temple anyway."

Goku was stunned and for the first time in his life speechless.

_Sanzo has problems at the three aspects because of me? Maybe …_ Since this Goku was sitting in Sanzo's room and thinking.

It was already late at the night when Sanzo returned, his mode worse than usual. He didn't notice the child sleeping on floor next to his bed and tripped over him.

"AAAAH, SANZO! THAT HURTS!"

In Sanzo's hand appeared hisinfamous fan, which hit Goku several times to the head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

"No, I just…" Goku bite his lip and hung his head. He didn't planning to fall asleep it just happened. And now he made Sanzo angry (more than he was).

"I'm sorry, Sanzo." He added silently. His guardian looked at him, death in his violet eyes. Because of his trip over Goku he fell down, the monkey right before him. He could say he didn't like the child hand his head. It made him feel weird. And he HATED to feel weird.

"Go sleep, you stupid animal and at least tonight leaved me alone!" he growled at him and tried to stand up. Before he could do it, he had his monkey tightly wrapped around his neck and silently sobbing. That shocked him, because the hyperactive monkey was absolutely resisting against tears and bad moods. Then his temper rose up and he put the child from him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want to go away from Sanzo!"

"What is this mean? Get some sense you idiot!"

"That's why you was at the three aspects, right? Because I'm causing you problems."

_How the hell he find it out?_ asked Sanzo in his mind. He rolled his eyes and pulled his monkey to him.

"Idiot! You don't go anywhere. I can't let you go and torture people in the whole world by your sick games. Besides, monkeys should stay in a cage." He told to the trembling child, harsh words wrapped in a soft voice. Goku didn't want to calm down. He wanted to stay in his guardian's arms, but then he remembered what he was thinking about for the whole day.

"Sanzo?"

"What now?"

"So, I will stay here with you?"

"Are you deaf? I already told you!"

"Great!" With this he jumped at Sanzo again and knocked him down on the floor.

"Hey! Be careful. Stupid ape!" Sanzo cursed but it had not his usual angry tone. His hand rose to Goku's back and gently touched him. When Goku looked at him again, Sanzo could see the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I like Sanzo and I was so afraid that you will send me away. I really, really like you and I'm glad that you let me stay with you."

Sanzo was utterly speechless at this statement. In his mind were fighting two urges about Goku; to kill him now and to kill him later. Because he couldn't decide he pulled the child to him again and with him stand up.

"Why did you tell me this, anyway?" Sanzo asked with sigh. Goku looked thoughtfully when he looked at his guardian sitting on the bed right next to him.

"I was thinking about it all day and it's true."

Sanzo once again rolled his eyes.

"Monkeys don't think!"

"I'm not a monkey!" answered Goku with yawn.

"Time to bed! Now!"

"I'm in bed already."

"To your OWN bed!" said Sanzo with a dangerous voice.

"But I want to stay here!"

"HELL NO!"

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"Shit I said…." He was cut off by Goku's tight hug and for once he gave up.

* * *

Well, this was my first Saiyuki fic. I hope you liked it. I know it kinda lame but please send me some review. I apologize for my poor grammar. English really isn't my native language. I think you can see it by yourself. 


End file.
